In The Next Room
by Agni-chan
Summary: Kouji Minamoto es un estudiante prodigio muy poco sociable, por no decir nulamente sociable, pero ello no quería decir que no quisiera tener contacto humano con alguien, sobretodo si ese alguien era ese lindo castaño que vivía en la habitación de al lado.-AU-SONG-FIC


asfdafdsfadfsadfsadfsdafdsaf d holi! aqui le yo escribiendo de nuevo pero ahora un fic YAOI! asdfasfadfsdafs pero pienso que me quedo como las weas segun yo, ademas de que es la primera vez que escribo yaoi y escenas medio hot's...pero esto me salio medio meh...igual me inspire viendo el ova "Shonen maid Kuro", ademas de leer algunos fics de hetalia con alto contenido yaoi-"Detras de camaras" Eso weon! asotalo contra la pared! y metele la pierna ahi en medio pa que no se escape asdafsdafdsfadsfadsfa!) ok...empesemos con esta mierda.

**Título:** In the next Room

**Anime:** Digimon Frontier

**Pareja:** TakuyaxKouji (Takouji)

**Canción****:** In The Next Room-Neon Trees

**Advertencias****:** Un Kouji bien caliente xDDD

* * *

**Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Trollei Animation**

* * *

Otra noche más de tortura mental, así era como lo llamaba Kouji Minamoto a aquel acto masoquista que realizaba. Sip, aquel que estaba realizando aquel acto deplorable que solo era asociado a los más pervertidos chicos del internado Frontier era ni más ni menos que el tan afamado estudiante Kouji Minamoto, aquel que entro en el internado teniendo las más altas calificaciones que en ningún otro centro educacional del más alto renombre pudiesen encontrarse. Aquel chico de cabellos oscuros con ligeros reflejos entre azulados y violetas, de la piel mas nívea que uno pudiese imaginar que al mero contacto con esta pudiese congelarte al igual que lo hacia esa fría y rígida mirada azul de sus ojos. Aquel chico destacaba no solo en calificaciones, sino que también en deportes y en popularidad entre las chicas, aunque esto último era lo que menos le importaba ya que siempre ha sido un chico que se ha mantenido aislado de todo lo que era la sociabilidad.

Pero ya no recabemos en más aspectos de la vida pasada de Kouji y centrémonos en su actual situación. Como mencione anteriormente, Kouji, a pesar de ser todo lo que dije anteriormente, estaba haciendo un acto sucio, bajo, por no decir pervertido; se encontraba espiando por un agujero del muro de su habitación hacia el cuarto de al lado. Bueno, ustedes diran, es hombre, el hecho que tenga 17 años lo hace tener ciertas "necesidades" que deben ser satisfechas de una u otra forma, pero no es tan normal como creen. El internado Frontier es un internado sumamente estricto, y como tal hacen respetar hasta la más básica de sus reglas, en este caso, mantener los dormitorios femeninos lo más alejados de los dormitorios masculinos. ¿Entonces, qué es lo que mira Kouji con tanto afán por ese agujero? Pues lo que mira es a su adorablemente sexy vecino. Así es, Kouji Minamoto se encontraba espiando a un chico, cosa que a Kouji no le agradaba en lo absoluto, no por el hecho de que eso sea gay, no es homofóbico ni nada parecido, solo que aquello le parece un acto de suma bajesa, espiar a alguien sin su consentimiento…bueno, si fuera bajo el consentimiento del chico no sería espionaje, pero aun así a Kouji no le gustaba el hacerlo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo deja de hacer? ¿Qué es lo que lo impulsa cada noche a hacer una pausa de su sesión de estudio y retirar los libros del escritorio que esconden a su pequeño "ojo espía" para observar al chico castaño llegar de la practica de futbol, retirar su playera mientras observa algunas de las gotas de sudor caer por su abdomen, dándole a este un aspecto mas aceitado del que Kouji observaba las otras noches de las cuales no llegaba de la practica y que hacia que la traviesa mano del chico peliazul bajara hasta introducirse en sus pantalones para acariciar a su pequeño amiguito que ansiaba un poco de "movimiento" antes de caer en cuenta de sus acciones y detener su mano antes de intentar algo mas? Pues esa era la tortura de Kouji. Observar a aquel chico que tenia tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, el mantener su apariencia de ejemplo social a seguir y chico que no quiere ni necesita de nadie, y el ver en ocasiones como una chica rubia llegaba a ratos a la habitación del castaño y hacerle lo que Kouji quisiera hacerle mil veces mas que ella y mil veces más salvaje de cómo ella lo hacia le eran una horrible, horrible tortura.

Cada noche después de tan masoquista ritual, Kouji tomaba una ducha de agua fría, solo para calmar a su miembro sediento de acción-no tanto como él claro está- y luego tomaba las acciones normales para ir a dormir. Ya en su cama Kouji no podía dejar de pensar en aquel castaño, en su cuerpo, en como lo deseaba para si, en como le encantaría apretar esos pequeños y rosados pesones que tenia y hacerle mil y un cosas morbosas que solo en la mente de aquel antisocial chico podrían realizarse. En ocasiones era mas difícil debido al hecho de que la chica-La cual respondia al nombre de Izumi según los gritos de supuesto placer por parte de su "ángel"- forcejeaba al castaño a realizar actos ya de índole sexual aun en contra de las negativas de él-y las de la mente de Kouji- lanzándolo contra la cama, donde los sonoros resortes del colchón perforaban el cerebro de Kouji al imaginar lo que esa tipa le estaba haciendo a su amado. Oh, ese vacio que sentía cada vez que los escuchaba desde el otro lado del muro que solo era aliviado al saber que su amado nunca la dejaba llegar mas alla de unas carisias rudas a su entrepierna que Kouji tanto deseaba tocar. Si, pobre chico condenado a solo escuchar al carrusel de emociones del otro lado.

_Aqui Vamos haciendo un lio _

_con mi mente estoy generalmente mejor_

_cuando me acuesto no _

_me voy quedó dentro de una concha _

_y que está viviendo en el otro lado un _

_carrusel de amantes _

_Si supieras.._

Kouji no sabia cuanto tiempo podría aguantar con ello. No hallaba ocasiones, entre sus sesiones de estudio y espionaje y sus vanos intentos de conciliar el sueño, en que no quisiera ir y meterse en ese cuarto de paredes azul grisáceo, si fuese posible tirar a la chica rubia por la ventana y que nunca volviera y hacerle salvajemente el amor al castaño, tanto que de ser posible pueda romper los muebles e incluso las paredes de aquel cuarto con solo hacerle sentir al chico lo mucho que lo deseaba al penetrar en él. Lo mas indecoroso de aquello es que Kouji no llevaba mas de unos meses en aquel internado y que conocio a aquel castaño que le robaría el sueño, aunque solo lo conoció de vista ya que gracias a su actitud de "chico solitario y antisocial" ni pensó en acercársele, ni siquiera en saber su nombre ya que en el momento en que lo vio aun no quedaba enganchado a él sino hasta semanas después en que se dio cuenta de que el chico lo atraía de una manera extraña que ni el mismo conocía, podría compararla un poco con la manera en como veia a su gemelo, pero esto era mas fuerte que aquello y a los dos meses de que Kouji conociera a su vecino encontró el tan amado orificio de la pared que daba al cuarto del castaño y del que Kouji hasta el dia de hoy no podía despegarse, así como un alcohólico no puede despegarse de una buena cerveza, aun estando conciente de su condición de adicto no quiere dejar aquel estilo de vida por nada del mundo. Kouji nunca se despegaba del bendito agujero cuando terminaba de estudiar, y cuando estaba observando al castaño no podía evitar tratar de masturbarse como les mencione anteriormente. Kouji deseaba cada vez mas tener en sus manos a aquel chico y a su lindo trasero más que nada.

Pobre de Kouji que cada vez más perdía el control de sus deseos e impulsos, y todo por aquel chico en la habitación de al lado

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_pierdo el control _

_Cuando escucho tu cuerpo _

_moverse a través de las paredes _

_en la habitación de al lado _

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_pierdo el control _

_Cuando oigo mover tu cuerpo _

_Y me muero de ganas de romper la _

_habitación de al lado,_

Así paso el primer año.

Kouji se había ganado el favoritismo y la confianza de sus profesores, además de la admiración de algunos chicos, el odio y envidia de otros tantos y por supuesto el amor de muchas, muchas de las chicas del internado y de otras tantas de las escuelas vecinas. Kouji no podía desear más, pero aun así deseaba una cosa en especial.

El ojiazul estaba muy sorprendido, no sabia si saltar de la felicidad o gritar de la frustración, el chico de la habitación de al lado quedo en su mismo salón. Ahora no solo pudo notar más detalles en el cuerpo de este-que no dejaba de ser deseado por Kouji, tal vez más aun-. Su complexión delgada pero no dejaba de tener buena figura, su piel bronceada pero aun así clara, de la cual Kouji pudo deducir una posible ascendencia Latina, los ojos achocolatados con un ligero toque rojiso, el cabello castaño despeinado pero que aun así lucia semi-ordenado y por supuesto, la parte que mas encanto a Kouji, los rasgos finos y algo aniñados de su rostro que le daban una apariencia mas tierna de lo que Kouji imaginaba y que lo hacia querer poseerlo aun mas y hacerle cosas mas morbosas de las que antes imaginaba, o que se veian mas morbosas al imaginarlas con el chico con sus rasgos mas delicados que los de antes. Kouji estaba sumamente feliz con esto, además de ver con mas detalle a su "ángel" supo mas cosas de él, como que su nombre es Takuya Kanbara, es un año menor que Kouji, esta en el equipo de futbol de su internado(aunque esto ya lo sabia) pero en este año entro como capitán del mismo, era popular con las chicas, cosa que molesto a Kouji y que la chica rubia con la cual lo veia repetidas veces en su habitación era su novia, cosa que molesto aún más a Kouji pero que era calmada por el hecho de que el chico se tenia que sentar junto a el en las clases. Muchos dirán que Kouji estaría mas torturado por tenerlo mas cerca, sin una estúpida pared que los separase de hacer cualquier cosa pero que fuese detenido por su sentido común, pero no era tan así. Kouji en si estaba algo mortificado por ello pero se podía aliviar con el hecho de que el castaño se fue haciendo de a poco amigo de Kouji y este se fue ganando de a poco un lugar en su corazón.

Ahora Kouji pasaba mas tiempo y mas cerca de su tan amado vecino. Se había aprendido todos sus gestos y reacciones, todas su manias y costumbres, todos sus movimientos cada vez que hacia algo. A Kouji le generaba una fuerte y extraña atracción sensual el ver a Takuya hacer cualquier cosa, desde tomar un libro o escribir hasta estar en la cancha de futbol practicando con su equipo.

Kouji ya no podía dejarlo y sí que estaba presionado a contener sus impulsos, literalmente estaba contra las cadenas.

_Haces el amor a todo lo que tocas _

_es una reacción natural _

_es una atracción sensual _

_tu juega como yo estoy hecho de cadenas _

Increiblemente así paso el segundo año.

Podria decirse que Kouji había cambiado desde que se hiso amigo de Takuya, aunque eso no hacia que su popularidad con las chicas, el agrado hacia sus profesores o la envidia de sus compañeros disminuyese, incluso podría decirse que pudo haber aumentado.

Con todo esto Kouji incluso adquirio la costumbre de cantar, y a menudo era elogiado por Takuya quien era el único que lo escuchaba, incluso lo acompañaba en ciertas ocasiones aun cuando su voz no armonizaba en ciertas ocaciones o para ciertos estilos musicales pero aun así a Kouji le encantaba el escuchar su voz, tanto que deseaba poder escucharlo gemir para él, escuchar su voz en gritos roncos y sonoros exclamando su nombre y por sobretodo escucharlo gritar de placer en orgasmos provocados por él, porque de por si ya lo había escuchado gritar así pero Kouji quería ser quien produjera aquellos gritos. Y puede que aquello se realizara pronto, había oído que la relación de Takuya e Izumi no iba muy bien que digamos. Kouji actuaba como apoyo para Takuya en esos momentos pero podía notar que el chico ya no estaba tan bien como antes. El peliazul lo apoyaba y secretamente lo persuadía para que terminara con ella, claro que no tan directo si no que se lo hacia saber con pequeñas indirectas, pero es que Kouji en serio que se había enganchado al castaño, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo, quería morderlo, quería tocarlo, quería follarlo salvajemente mientras le decía hermosas palabras de amor que solo al mas cursi de los poetas se le podrían ocurrir para ser mas específicos, lo malo era lo difícil que era manejar todas esas emociones ya que nunca antes trabajo tanto con ellas y no las conocía perfectamente. Kouji debía encontrar una forma de descargar sus emociones pronto-además de masturbarse, pero eso le desagradaba mucho- o sino explotaría y secuestraria al chico para…bueno, _follarlo salvajemente mientras le decía hermosas palabras de amor que solo al mas cursi de los poetas se le podrían ocurrir._

Ya iban a finales de año cuando la relación del castaño y la rubia iba pendiendo de un hilo, el cual Kouji personalmente se encargaría de cortar, quemar, enterrar, y destruir a nivel molecular para que no queden ni atomos de este.

En serio que la cordura de Kouji estaba desapareciendo y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que lograra que Takuya fuese solo suyo.

_Soy el violín, una melodía _

_Una melodía _

_Quiero tus labios para cantar _

_Si tú supieras.. _

_Cuán difícil es manejar _

_lo mal que me quieres un escándalo_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_pierdo el control _

_Cuando escucho tu cuerpo _

_moverse a través de las paredes _

_en la habitación de al lado _

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_pierdo el control _

_Cuando oigo mover tu cuerpo _

_Y me muero de ganas de romper la habitación de al lado._

Y finalmente el deseo de Kouji se cumplio, Takuya corto con Izumi y ahora ambos se podría decir que lo estaban festejando, bueno, Kouji estaba tratando de que Takuya sacara de su cabeza a aquella "rubia oxigenada" como Kouji le decía a Izumi antes de conocer personalmente a Takuya. No todo funcionaba, hasta que recordó que su hermano días atrás le dio algunos consejos cuando se enteró de lo que le ocurria a su gemelo.

-"Emborráchalo. Después de atontarlo con las cervezas puedes hacerle lo que quieras. El chico estará a tu merced y se dejara follar e incluso le puede gustar."

Bendito seas Kouichi, tú y tu sabiduría de barrio bajo y delictual. Debido a que el año escolar termino y eran las vacaciones de invierno no quedaban muchos chicos en el internado así que podía llevar tranquilamente algunas cervezas hasta su cuarto para llevar a cabo su plan. Takuya estaba dejando de razonar lógicamente con el segundo _display _de cervezas que llevaba, claro que Kouji solo tomo un par para poder disfrutar de la noche que se le vendría por delante. Nadie creería que aquel estudiante modelo del cual todos estaban orgullosos estaba emborrachando a su amigo para luego aprovecharse de él, pero Kouji no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. De paso Takuya comenzó a soltar algunos de sus secretos mas oscuros a Kouji: primero que él era virgen, Kouji le dijo que lo escuchaba varias veces cuando Izumi se colaba en su habitación como si fuese un ninja para tener un poco de acción, pero Takuya lo negaba diciendo que él nunca la dejaba de pasar de unas caricias subidas de tono. Kouji dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa malisiosa, la cual Takuya ignoro porque estaba borracho. Segundo, que Takuya últimamente dijo que la razón por la cual había terminado con Izumi era porque ya no le interesaba como antes porque ahora tenia otros intereses, los cuales involucraban chicos. Kouji se sorprendió por esto así que no dudo en preguntarle si tenia a alguien especial en mente cuando decía eso. Takuya lo miro fijamente y luego escondio la mirada, como si le avergonsara el estar así con Kouji siendo que muchas veces habían estado así de juntos y eso que solo llevaban un año de amigos. Takuya volvió a retomar la platica diciendo que eso ya llevaba mas de dos años, cuando llego al internado exactamente. Aquel que lo hiso cambiar de bando por así decirlo le había movido su mundo y muy fuerte como para hacerlo cambiar de parecer respecto a su punto de vista. En una primera instancia no lo acepto pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvió algo mas fuerte, mas fuerte incluso de lo que había tenido con Izumi. Kouji parecía que era apuñalado con cada palabra que relataba Takuya hasta que se detuvo en algo que lo hiso estremecer de la sorpresa.

-"Y pensar que ahora mismo quería aprovechar para emborracharlo con cerveza para poder follarlo salvajemente mientras le digo hermosas palabras de amor que solo al mas cursi de los poetas se le podrían ocurrir."

Takuya le dedico una sonrisa de complicidad a Kouji el cual entendio a lo que se referia y salto sobre el castaño para comenzar a besarlo ferozmente, desquitando esos dos años de abstinencia sexual torturándose con solo mirarlo y ahora lo tenia ahí solo para él.

Kouji comenzaba a retirar la playera de Takuya mientras este lo seguía igual tratando de deshacerse de los jeans del peliazul para luego intercambiar acciones minalmente quedando ambos solo en ropa interior. Kouji lanzo a Takuya suavemente contra la cama para comenzar a besar el cuello del castaño dejando ligeras marcas rojizas que hacia con sus dientes ya que a Takuya parecía que le gustaban debido a los gemidos que dejaba escapar de su boca cada vez que Kouji mordia y lamia su cuello, ademas de subir de vez en cuando a besarlo y morder y lamer intermitentemente su oreja. Takuya solo clavaba sus uñas en la nívea piel de Kouji dejando marcas mas visibles que las que dejaba Kouji en su cuello debido a los blanco del tono de su piel. Kouji bajaba cada vez mas, besando los pesones de Takuya al mismo tiempo de los presionaba. En un momento se dedico a lamer un de los pesones del castaño para luego comenzar a succionar de este como si estuviera bebiendo el mas dulce de los brebajes.

Kouji continuo descendiendo hasta que Takuya lo detuvo levantándolo y dándolo vuelta para cambiar las posiciones, solo que Takuya comenso desde donde quedo Kouji bajando de inmediato los calzoncillos para dejar ver el miembro de Kouji que se encontraba erecto y palpitante. Takuya tomo entre sus manos el miembro, lo que para Kouji parecían las cosas mas delicadas que pudo haber sentido en su vida. El castaño metio el falo en su boca para comensar a masajearlo tanto con sus manos como con su lengua mientras hacia movimientos sincronizados con la cadera de Kouji que subia y bajaba cada vez que la boca de Takuya sacaba o entraba a su pene. Finalmente Kouji obligo a Takuya a detenerse para luego despojarlo a él igual de sus ultimas prendas para luego posarlo en la cama y comensar a estimular su ano metiendo uno de sus dedos. La cavidad del castaño se hacia notar que era estrecha debido a las muecas que ponía Takuya cada vez que Kouji movia su dedo. El peliazul prosiguió a meter un segundo dedo lo cual provoco que Takuya soltara un fuerte y ronco gemido lo cual solo logro calentar aun mas a Kouji.

Kouji retiro los dos dedos del ano del castaño para luego proseguir con la ultima fase: la penetración. Kouji introdujo suavemente su miembro en el ano de Takuya el cual solto un grito mas fuerte que el anterior debido al dolor y al placer causados por Kouji el cual comenso con las estocadas las cuales comenzaron siendo suaves para luego ir aumentando la velocidad proporcionalmente con lo que aumentaban los gritos de Takuya gritando el nombre de Kouji, lo cual al susodicho le era música para sus oídos. Oh, cuanto había deseado tener al castaño así de sometido y a su merced. No podía creer que esto era mas placentero de lo que había imaginado. El verlo ahí debajo suyo, sonrojado de una manera tierna mientras unas gotas de sudor que se mesclaban con al parecer lagrimas provocadas por el dolor en su ano le daban un aire que era aun mas irresistible para Kouji el cual comenzó a besarlo mientras seguía dando estocadas al castaño que entrelazo sus delgadas pero bien formadas piernas en la cintura del peli azul el cual segui acarisiando al castaño que por dos años le había quitado el sueño. Aque chico el cual se volvió una obsecion pero que ahora lo tenia ahí. Ya no había una estúpida pared, ni estúpidos estigmas sociales ni una estúpida novia oxigenada que les impidiera seguir con aquel acto de placer el uno al otro. Kouji estaba feliz de tener a Takuya aqui, Takuya estaba de feliz de tener a Kouji ahí, ambos podían perder el control como quisieran, ya ninguno estaba **_en la habitación de al lado._**

_Dime 'mi mundo gira a tu alrededor' _

_Dime 'chico no puedo vivir sin ti " _

_Dime Porque" estas´perdiendo el sueño esta noche "_

_Te lo diré directamente que no voy a esperar _

_No voy a tomar no no no non no nono no no _

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_pierdo el control _

_Cuando escucho tu cuerpo _

_moverse a través de las paredes _

_en la habitación de al lado _

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_pierdo el control _

_Cuando oigo mover tu cuerpo _

_Y me muero de ganas de romper_

_la habitación de al lado,_

Como les dije, esta es la primera vez que escribo con una tematica de este tipo asi que no sean malos conmigo al dejar los comentarios con los tomatasos y cualquier metodo de daño hacia mi persona o3o

Dejen reviews.


End file.
